The invention relates to a device for stimulation via electric and magnetic fields, and field applicators for this purpose.
When biological processes are caused or influenced by natural electro-magnetic fields, as shown for example by Koenig [Unsichtbare Umwelt. Der Mensch im Spielfeld elektromagnetischer Kraefte. Eigenverlag Herbert L Koenig, Munich 1986], Marino [Modern Bioelectricity, Marcel Dekker, New York and Basel 1988] and Krauss [QRS-Magnetfeldtherapie—Gegenwart und Zukunft (Plenary address); conference volume “QRS-Magnetfeldtherapie—Gegenwart und Zukunft, 1. Internationales Symposium Quantenmedizin in Forschung und Praxis. Darmstadt/Weiterstadt Apr. 2, 2001; “Die natuerlichen elektromagnetischen Signale in unserer Umwelt und deren Stimulation als QRS®-Magnetfeldtherapie”, lecture on the Northern German conference for complementary medicine, Jun. 22-23, 2002 Wilhelmshaven, as well as “Die Mikrostrom-CellVAS®-Therapie” (publication of the company Software+Systeme Erfurt GmbH/Germany 2004)], it is possible to largely reproduce nature using specific fields and in case of an existing deficit hereby stimulate humans and animals. On this note the hypothesis must be assessed, formulated by Itil [Quantitative pharmaco-electroencephalography. Use of computerized cerebral biopotentials in psychotropic drug research. In: Itil, T. M. (Ed.): Modern Problems of Pharmacopsychiatry, Vol. 8: Psychotropic Drugs and the Human EEG. Karger, Basel 1974] as well as Fink [Cerebral electrometry—quantitative EEG applied to human psycho-pharmacology. In: Dolce, G. and H. Kuenkel (Eds): CEAN-computerized EEG-analysis. Fischer, Stuttgart/New York 1975] and proven, among others, via pharmaceutical EEG (Pharmako-EEG) [Herrmann, W. M. and E. Schaerer: Das Pharmako-EEG. Grundlagen, Methodik, Anwendung. Landsberg/Lech/Germany: ecomed 1987 (ISBN 3-609-64170-3)], according to which                equivalent EEG-modifications (EEG-electro encephalogram) lead to the same stimulus effects and/or        equivalent stimulus effects are connected to the same EEG-modifications.        
FIG. 1 shows the previously known primary frequency ranges of physical stimulation.
Fournier [Description des installations dúne station dénregistrement des variations tre's rapides du champ magne'tique terrestre; extrait des Comptes Rendus des séances de l'Acade'mie des Sciences, t. 251, p. 671-673 séance due 1er aout 1960] reports on the terrestrial magnetic field measurements performed, in which oscillations were determined with a range of variation of the allocated periods lasting from 30 seconds (=0.03 Hz) to 0.025 seconds (=40 Hz). The upper frequency limit is here equivalent to the EEG and EKG (EKG—electrocardiogram). Koenig [Unsichtbare Umwelt. Der Mensch im Spielfeld elektromagnetischer Kraefte. Eigenverlag Herbert L. Koenig, Munich 1986] has discovered that magnetic fields connected to the activity of the heart have a frequency range from 0.1 to 40 Hz. Accordingly, the upper frequency limits are identical for the earth magnetic field, EKG, and EEG. This may also apply to the lower frequency limit, however no publications in this regard have been found.
The spectrum of amplitudes deduced by Fournier from the measurements of the terrestrial magnetic field showed a resonance point at the Schumann and/or EEG-α-frequency 10 Hz. However, oscillations having periods lasting 4.5 seconds were dominant, which is equivalent to a frequency of 0.22 Hz. This value also coincides with the field of human respiration and/or the parasympathetic nervous system as a component of the autonomic nervous system, as discernible from Schmidt and Thews [Human Physiologie. Second, Completely Revised Edition, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York 1989]. Accordingly, the mean breathing frequency of adults at rest amounts to 14 breaths/min. (=0.23 Hz), with variations occurring ranging from 9.18/min [=0.15 . . . 0.3 Hz].
Persinger [Possible Cardiac Driving by an External Rotating magnetic Field. Int. J. Biometeor. Vol. 17, No. 3, pp. 263-266, 1973] examined the possibility to control the activity of the heart of rats by an external magnetic field rotating at 0.5 Hz with an intensity of 10-20 Gauss. Here, significantly longer RR-intervals developed than in the control groups (RR-interval . . . amount of time deduced from the peaks of two successive R-waves in the EKG, which is equivalent to the duration of a cardiac period and thus the reciprocal heart frequency). This is the obvious expression for an activation of the parasympathetic nervous system, which as commonly known reduces the heart frequency [Thews, G et R Schmidt: Human Physiologie. Second, Completely Revised Edition, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York 1989], also in a rat.
Friedmann et al. [Friedmann, H., R. O. Becker and C. H. Bachmann: Effect of Magnetic Fields on Reaction Time Performance. Nature Vol. 213, no. 5079, pp. 949-950, 1967] examined the effectiveness of extremely slow oscillations of magnetic fields on the reaction time of humans. These results were found:                Static fields with a strength of 0.5 mT and/or 1.7 mT cause no statistically proven influence.        A static field in combination with an alternating field showed statistically proven results, though: The test persons treated with a field having a parasympathetic—frequency 0.2 Hz had a longer reaction time in reference to the sympathetic—frequency 0.1 Hz.        
The latter results show that the frequency 0.1 Hz, that can change the peripheral micro-circulation, coincides with the known Traube-Hering wave as well as an activation of the sympathetic nervous system, while 0.2 Hz correlates to the respiratory frequency and/or the parasympathetic nervous system.
As known from the human physiology [Thews, G et R Schmidt: Human Physiologie. Second, Completely Revised Edition, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York 1989], all organs of the body, except for the skeletal muscles, are innervated by the vegetative/autonomic nervous system. In addition to influencing the internal organs humorally, there is a second way for controlling cell functions: The vegetative nervous system via its component sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system, which can be influenced by signals of the frequency ranges 0.05 . . . 0.15 Hz and/or 0.15 . . . 0.30 Hz [Thews, G et R Schmidt: Human Physiologie. Second, Completely Revised Edition, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York 1989].
In this way, the vegetative nervous system becomes a “control system” for the peripheral vessels, heart, bronchia, intestines, kidney, genitalia, etc.